Holiday?
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Tidak semua liburan menyenangkan. Bahkan di liburan ini seorang Kurapika Kuruta hampir tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya istirahat./New here! Yoroshiku!


_Srekk..._

Tangan Leorio dengan cepat membuka koran pagi yang baru diantar seorang petugas muda di depan penginapan. Ya, membaca koran pagi memang menyenangkan untuk menyegarkan mata setelah bangun tidur.

Tapi kau tau, membaca koran di pagi hari belum lengkap tanpa ditemani secangkir kopi panas.

Seperti biasa, Leorio tahu pada siapa ia harus minta dibuatkan cairan pahit itu. "Oi, Kurapika! Bisa kau tolong aku?" pintanya setengah berteriak agar Kurapika yang ada di dalam dapat mendengar.

"Baik, baik... kau tidak perlu memintanya. Aku sudah tau..." suara lembut agak kesal dari Kurapika terdengar. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu penginapan mereka. Memperlihatkan sosok cantik menghampiri Leorio sambil menyerahkan kopi yang baru ia buat pada Leorio. Kurapika menghela nafas, ia tahu betul apa yang diinginkan Leorio untuk pelengkap pagi harinya. Semuanya sudah seperti ini sejak tiga hari. Gon dan Killua selalu bermain hingga kamar penginapan berantakan, tak jarang dua anak itu menimbulkan masalah bagi penghuni penginapan lain.

Dan tebak? Ha. Kurapika lah yang dimintai tanggung jawab karena dinilai tidak bisa mengurus anak(?). Dan saat itu juga Kurapika menangis dan pundung semalaman. Ternyata sebagian besar orang di penginapan ini berpikir mereka adalah keluarga. Sekarang, ia melayani Leorio setiap hari layaknya istri yang melayani suaminya.

Kurapika menghela nafas. Lagi. Pasrah dengan nasibnya. Niat ingin liburan bareng, malah jadi seperti keluarga yang ngungsi.

"Hehe, _arigatou na_, Kurapika." Leorio menyambut cangkir berisi kopi yang diberikan Kurapika. Lalu menatap orangnya, ya, untuk lebih menyegarkan mata dengan melihat wajah cantik-galak Kuruta terakhir itu –

"Eh?!"

Hei. Sejak kapan ada cewek di samping Leorio? Dari suara, setahunya tadi yang memberikan kopi adalah Kurapika. Tapi yang ia temukan malah perempuan dengan handuk melilit di kepala.

"Ku-Kurapika, kan?"

"Uh... memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kurapika. Datar. Tanpa menyadari penampilannya yang 100% lady itu atau pikiran Leorio yang sebentar lagi akan mulai bejat.

Leorio menggaruk kepalanya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Menandakan otak bejatnya sudah mulai berfungsi. "Ti-tidak... k-kau hanya terlihat berbeda dengan handuk di kepalamu... hehe..."

"Ah, _souka_... _maa_, tadi aku habis keramas..." jawab Kurapika dengan santainya.

_Buakh!_

"Aw! _Itte_! Kubalas kau, Killua! Rasakan ini! Serangan vas bunga!"

"JANGAN VAS BUNGAAA!"

Kurapika ngacir ke dalam. Leorio _sweatdrop_. Ternyata Kurapika benar-benar seperti seorang ibu dalam beberapa keadaan. Dan dua makhluk bernama Gon dan Killua benar-benar tahu cara membuat keadaan tertentu itu.

Dan sikap keibuan yang ditunjukkan Kuruta cantik itu membuat sang dokter muda makin tidak percaya kalau seorang Kurapika Kuruta benar-benar seorang laki-laki.

* * *

**Holidays?**

Disclaimer – HxH selamanya milik **Yoshihiro Togashi** seorang. Kalo punya saya, pasti cerita fic ini juga ada :v

WARNING(s) Gaje. Aneh. Sinting. Nista. OOC. And more~

Don't Like? Keep silent and leave.

* * *

"Gon! Killua! Sudah kubilang berhenti memberantakkan kamar!"

_Brukk!_

"Haha! Lihat dirimu Killua!"

"Sialan kau Gon! Akan kuhabisi kau! Kepala rumput!" muncul telinga dan ekor kucing di tubuh Killua. Entah darimana dan bagaimana datangnya.

Gon membelakangi Killua dan menepuk pantatnya. "Balas saja kalau bisa! Kucing garong!"

Kuku-kuku tajam Killua muncul. "Akan kucabik-cabik kau lalu kujadikan makanan sapi dan bumbu tambahan kopi Leorio! Nyaa!"

Mereka mulai kejar-kejaran. Lempar-lemparan barang. Beberapa di antaranya mentok ke kepala Kurapika yang jadi tiang tengah dalam ajang kejar-kejaran Killua dan Gon.

Empat segitiga siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kurapika. Botol minuman yang hampir mengenainya ia tangkap dan remas dengan penuh kekesalan.

"GON! KILLUA! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG! JANGAN MEMBERANTAKKAN KAMAR LAGI! KALIAN MEMBUATKU LELAH TAU!"

Gon dan Killua kicep. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum. Tepatnya, nyengir. Dengan wajah tetap imut tentunya.

"Gyaaa~ Kurapika-Mama maraaah~ kabuurr~"

...

_Krik. Krik._

Kurapika _headbang_ sambil nangis ke dinding terdekat. Leorio yang baru masuk _sweatdrop_ (lagi).

Ya. Bahkan Killua dan Gon merasa kalau Kurapika seperti ibu.

.

.

.

_Buk!_

"Ah... _tsukareta_..." Kurapika menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Handuk di kepalanya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, setelah kerja kerasnya membersihkan ruangan yang luar biasa berantakkan. Itu masih yang di dalam ruangan penginapan, belum lagi dengan keadaan di luar. Kurapika tidak tahu apa permainan ektrim yang dimainkan Gon dan Killua di sekitar penginapan. Apapun itu, yang pasti akan membuat Kurapika lelah karena protes orang-orang.

Lengan yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat dan menutup wajah ia singkirkan. Ia tahu, ada seseorang yang menatapnya dan ingin bicara dengannya.

"Ada apa, Leorio?" tanya Kurapika dengan suara lemah. Matanya yang sayup membuat keadaannya seperti orang stress.

–tunggu. Bukannya Kurapika emang stress, ya?

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Kurapika... mau kuberi pil daya tahan?" tawar Leorio seraya duduk di lantai.

"Tidak perlu... aku hanya sedikit kelelahan... kalau istirahat sebentar pasti –"

_BRAKK!_

"Kami lapar! Waktunya sarapan!"

Refleks, Leorio dan Kurapika menoleh ke arah pintu yang di depannya terdapat dua anak bekicot dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tak lupa sebuah oleh-oleh berupa pakaian yang penuh lumpur dan daun yang menempel.

"Ba-baju kalian... jangan lagi..."

Kurapika pingsan.

Leorio menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Gon dan Killua yang terbengong-bengong melihat Kurapika.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian tidak membuat Kurapika stress satu hari saja? Tujuan kita menginap kan untuk beristirahat... tapi Kurapika malah kelelahan." jelasnya. Wajah Gon dan Killua seketika berubah, antara rasa bersalah dan menyesal. Lalu Leorio berdiri dan menunjuk mereka.

"Sekarang cuci baju kalian! Jika tidak kalian tidak akan dapat sarapan!"

"Baik..."

Antara kesal dan bersalah, Gon dengan malas ke kamar mandi sambil melepas bajunya dan meletakkannya di baskom berisi air. Beda dengan Killua, si kucing garong(?) satu itu mulai debus-debus(?) di kamar mandi. Gon yang ngeliat sohib sehidup sematinya (Cieeee! *plakk) itu cuman bengong.

"Killua, ka-kamu kenapa? Ada bau tikus mati? Atau kamu lagi nyari tikus buat sarapan?" tanya Gon dengan nada khawatir. Takut-takut kalau sahabat sekaligus seme-nya (lha?) itu udah betulan gila karena telatnya sarapan atau kekurangan asupan gizi tikus (kemudianAuthordimutilasiKillua)

"Jiah lu Gon! Gimana mau nyuci kalo kagak ada sabunnya, somplak lu!"

Killua kembali debus-debus gaje. Gon _sweatdrop_. Sejak kapan Killua bisa bahasa gaul gini?

"Ah, dapat!" seru Killua setelah menemukan sebotol sabun cuci. Kemudian mereka mulai mencuci, tepatnya, hanya Gon yang mencuci. Lha, Killua? Lupakan aja, tu anak mah malah asik mandi dan ngayal gaje di bathub. Gon, untuk kedua kalinya berpikir kalau otak Killua dah beneran rusak.

"_Nee_, Killua,"

"Hm~?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kurapika?" tanya Gon yang sudah selesai mencuci. _Plus_, menggunakan pemutih pada baju hitam Killua, membuat baju itu akan luntur (baca: balas dendam)

"_Okaa-san mitai naa_~ dia seperti ibu~ ah... kuharap dia itu ibuku~ daripada nenek sihir tukang bahenol di kamar mandi yang ada di rumah...~"

Killua memang anak durhaka. Ibunya sendiri, dibilang nenek sihir. Ha, benar-benar deh...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurapika sepertinya terlihat stress ya... bagaimana kalau kita bermain permainan seru penghilang stress?" usul Gon sambil menambahkan sabun ke dalam bathub yang di dalamnya berisi kucing iblis sarap.

"Boleh, boleh! Terus, permainan apa yang bisa menghilangkan sarap?"

Gon seketika _jawdrop_. Sepertinya si Zoldyck satu itu sudah mulai gila. Mungkin karena sabun cuci yang ditambahkan Gon ke dalam bathub terminum olehnya. Eh? Sabun cuci eh... iya iya. Entah karena tidak sengaja atau sedikit tidak konsen karena tingkah Killua yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegilaan, jadinya Gon salah ambil, deh. Yah, kita doakan saja anak satu itu tidak naik tingkatan sarap –eh, tidak diare atau kehilangan kemampuan berubah jadi kucing(?)

"Bukan sarap... tapi stress, Killua."

"Kagak ada bedanya, Gon."

"Beda banget, Killua. Kurapika kelebihan pinter buat jadi orang sarap kayak elu."

Sepertinya untuk memenangkan adu mulut dengan Killua perlu menggunakan Bahasa gahol.

"Iya deh, terserah... terus, permainannya yang bagaimana?" Killua membuat gelembung dengan jari-jarinya.

Gon tersenyum. "Kuis!"

* * *

"He, kuis?" Leorio mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang dibacanya. Menatap Gon dan Killua.

Gon mengangguk. "_Uhn_! Sekalian untuk menghibur Kurapika. Dia pasti stress."

Leorio meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jompolnya di dagu. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan, tidak salah kalau dicoba. Yosh! Aku akan membuat pertanyaannya!"

"Bermain kuis tanpa mengajak kami, kejam sekali kalian..."

"Kill, kau melupakanku, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, entah bis setan baru berhenti dan menurunkan dua makhluk biadab ke penginapan Gon dkk.

"Hisoka?!"

"He? Kok ada bau shampo jamban gini, jangan-jangan... _triple what_! _Aniki_?!" Killua memegang pipinya dan berpose alay dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya. Sementara Killua kalang-kabut berusaha memakai panci, wajan dan berbagai alat dapur ditubuhnya.

"Kami sudah di sini sejak tiga hari lalu," jawab Hisoka. "Kamar kami ada di sebelah kamar kalian."

"_Souka_... aku tidak menyadarinya, padahal aku dan Killua sering ngerusuh di kamar sebelah. Tapi yang ada malah ketemu suster keramas dan badut. Serem...!"

'Woi, itu Illumi ama gue tauk...'

"Kill! Kakak kuangeeeen buanget sama kamuuuu!"

"MENJAUH KAU BINTANG IKLAN SAMPO SARAP! MEREK SAMPO YANG ELU PAKE BAU BANGET TAUK!"

Killua berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi diri agar tidak jatuh ke pelukan penuh kenistaan Illumi. Kakaknya itu terus berusaha menangkapnya, dengan pose alay yang makin sarap, tak lupa kibasan rambut di setiap aksinya. Membuat tampang dan tingkahnya makin sinting.

Gon, Leorio dan Hisoka cuman menatap mereka maklum. 'Dasar kakak-adik sarap.'

Kemudian, pintu masuk terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang remaja bersurai blonde yang membawa tas belanjaan yang isinya sudah bisa dipastikan, buku.

"Ada apa ini?" ia terlihat bingung dengan kondisi kamar penginapan yang ia sewa dengan teman setimnya. "Kenapa Hisoka dan Illumi ada di sini? Killua, kenapa kau memakai wajan, apa kau yakin masih waras?"

Killua yang mendengar suara khas dari si pengguna rantai, langsung berlari ke arah Kurapika, dengan peralatan yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"KURAPIKA! HELEEEP MEEE! ADA SUSTER KERAMAS SINTING INGIN MENANGKAPKUUUU!" Killua bersembunyi di belakang Kurapika seraya menarik-narik pakaiannya. Membuat Kurapika kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Killua, tenanglah. Illumi sudah insaf, dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu," Kurapika memandang ke depan. Berniat ingin menanyai kebenaran ucapannya kalau Illumi tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya pada Killua. Tapi pada kenyataannya, penampilan Illumi yang benar-benar berantakkan karena mengejar Killua tadi membuatnya...

"Kurapika, jangan lihat!"

"KYAAAAA! KUNTILANAAAAAKKKK!"

Intinya, jika kau stress, jangan pernah melihat bintang iklan shampo jika kau tak ingin pingsan dengan tidak elit.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam menunggu kesadaran Kurapika, mereka berlima, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka dan Illumi mulai bermain kuis. Mereka semua harus menjawab pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh Leorio.

"Oke. Semuanya sudah siap kan! Tulis jawaban kalian di papan tulis kecil setelah aku mengajukan pertanyaan, lalu saat waktunya habis dan kubilang angkat, segera angkat papan tulis kalian." jelas Leorio. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian sang dokter muda membuka-buka buku mencari pertanyaan yang um... bisa dibilang, seru.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama..."

Lima peserta bersiap-siap.

"Apa perbedaan cewek dengan _uke_?!"

Pertanyaan sinting macam apa ini?! Yah, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan lima peserta JIKA, KALAU, ANDAIKATA, SEANDAINYA, APABILA mereka NORMAL. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan karena di antara mereka tidak ada yang normal satupun.

Mari kita lihat jawaban mereka~

Gon: Cewek melayani cowok normal. Kalau uke melayani cowok sarap. *ngelirik Killua*

Kurapika: Cewek itu hepi kalau pacaran. Sedangkan uke tersiksa dan menanggung malu. *meratapi diri sendiri*

Killua: Kalau pacaran sama cewek dicurigain kalau mandi bareng. Tapi kalau bawa uke kagak bakal dicurigai. *Senyum* _Itu mah pengalaman gue tiap haree!_

Illumi: Cewek harus siap dengan kejutan romantis. Uke harus siap dengan kemesuman biadab.

Hisoka: Secara pribadi. Cewek nggak oke kalo nggak matang. Sedangkan uke tetap oke.

"Waktu habis!"

Semuanya mengangkat papan jawaban. Leorio membaca jawaban mereka satu persatu.

"Yosh! Semuanya benar! dengan begini semuanya dapat lima point! Oke, pertanyaan kedua; Apa yang itu suster keramas?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan sinting...

Gon: Makhluk yang aku dan Killua temuin di kamar sebelah.

Kurapika: Bintang film horror...

Killua: Abang gue :v

Illumi: Saingan gue dalam hal keindahan rambut dan atraksi... *ngibasin rambut* keramaassss...~

Hisoka: Makhluk yang barusan ngibasin rambutnya ke muka gue...

Semuanya mengangkat papan jawaban.

"Semuanya benar! Pertanyaan ketiga; Makhluk berjenis kelamin ganda disebut?"

Gon: Kurapika...

Kurapika: Hemafrodit.

Killua: Kurapika-mama(?) =3

Illumi: Hemafrodit...

Hisoka: Banci.

"Waktu habis!"

"Gon, Killua dan Hisoka benar! Kurapika dan Illumi salah!"

"Apa-apaan itu?! Woi! Kok gue sih!?" teriak Kurapika yang tak terima bila dirinya dijadikan sampel(?) untuk makhluk berkelamin ganda.

"Kurapika mengaku laki-laki, tapi sifat dan wajahmu seperti perempuan..." ucap Gon dengan wajah polos.

"... jadi kami memutuskan kalau kau punya dua kelamin," sambung Killua. Sebuah simpangan muncul di dahi Kurapika.

"Sialan kaliaaaannn!"

"Waaa~! Kurapika maraaah!"

"Ampun mamakeeehh~(?)"

Dan adegan ini dilanjutkan dengan teriakan-teriakan tak lulus sensor dan barang pecah yang menggema di dalam kamar penginapan itu.

Permainan untuk menenangkan pikiran Kurapika malah membuat pemuda cantik itu makin pusing.

* * *

Dengan haduk di lehernya, Kurapika menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dan memutar gagangnya.

_Clek! Clek!_

"Heh? Terkunci?"

"Hoi hoi... kalau mau mandi bersabarlah..." ucap seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi. Kurapika kenal betul dengan suara itu.

"Hisoka? Kenapa kau mandi di sini?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada tenang seperti biasa. Walaupun ia sempat kaget bukan main karena tiba-tiba ada setan penasaran di kamar mandi.

"Yah, di kamar mandi kamar gue ada suster keramas yang mandi berjam-jam cuman buat nyobain seratus sampo merek baru..."

Kurapika _sweatdrop_. "So-_souka_... baiklah, silahkan nikmati mandimu, tapi tolong cepat sedikit."

"Okeh."

Kurapika memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam sementara menunggu si badut pantai(?) mandi. Tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan, Kurapika merasakan gempa datang ke arahnya(?). Ia menghela nafas, sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang datang...

"Hah, jangan lagi..."

"HUWAAAAA! SUSTER KERAMAAAASSSS! TOLOOOONGGG!"

Gon dan Killua berlari terbirit-birit tanpa atasan. Di belakang mereka terlihat seekor(?) bintang iklan shampoo dengan tubuh penuh sampo dan wajah super ancur. Lha, kok ancur? Katanya bintang iklan. Ah iya, tadi dia baru kena tragedy, dirasuki suster keramas, nyumpel di jamban pas lagi ngambil sampo, dikubur idup-idup, ama jadi percobaan Hisoka berupa operasi buat jadi mirip artis papan atas menggunakan jarum. Tapi yang ada malah jadi artis papan kuburan.

"KILL! AYO KITA MANDI BAREEENGG!"

"NGGAK! GUE MAU MANDI SAMA GON!"

"EH! KALO KAMU MANDI SAMA TU KODOK NANTI LUPA PAKE POPOK KILL...!"

"GUE BUKAN KODOOOKK!"

"GUE DAH DUA BELAS TAUUKK! LU AJA SONO YANG PAKE POPOK!"

"KILL! GUA NGGAK BISA PAKE POPOK! SOALNYA GUE UDAH PAKE! TIGA LAPIS MALAH!"

Killua membatu dan _jawdrop_ seketika. Gon yang syok tidak memperhatikan jalan dan nabrak pintu kamar mandi hingga jebol. Kurapika mangap.

Entah apa penyakit yang diderita Illumi Zoldyck sampai harus memakai popok tiga lapis setiap harinya.

"Oi oi... ada apaan sih?" tanya Hisoka dengan _frontal_nya sambil keluar kamar mandi lewat jebolan yang dibuat Gon tadi. Ia menghampiri Kurapika. "Pirang, apa yang terjadi?"

Kurapika yang sudah sedikit sadar dengan perlahan menoleh ke arah Hisoka.

"Um... yah, tadi itu... hanya..."

_WAW~!_

"Hm, _doushita_?"

"HE-HENTAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Hola hola _minna_-_saaan_~ perkenalkan, saya Author baru di fandom ini _desu_~ X3

Dan beginilah fanfic pertama saya untuk fandom HxH. Abal banget deh... ==u oh ini loh, sebenernya saya baru aja nonton HxH 2011. Padahal ntu anime dah lama banget didownload dan nongkrong di PC. Tapi apa daya, saya keseringan lupa ._. nah kan, pas pertama liat Illumi itu, kesannya rambutnya berkilau banget gitu, jadi keingetan iklan sampo... dan, beginilah jadinya~ *apaan*

Yaudah deh, saya mau minggat dulu. Sampe ketemu di chap dua~

Um, review? /malu-malu singa(?)/diterkam


End file.
